Maureen: Blood, Sexuality, Parents
by MaureenJohnson97
Summary: Might contain *Trigger Warning* and bad language. This is a story of how Maureen was before she grew up. Who her parents were, who she is and who she pretends to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

January 1st

Dear Diary,

I am Maureen Johnson. I think. I'm 16. I like drama and singing. I don't like home much and… I think I'm a lesbian.

I don't know how to write a diary much but I've been talking to some people at school and they seem to think it's a good idea… So I thought I'd try it. I know if you knew me you would know I'm not the sort to have 'real' emotions in front of people. No matter how dramatic I am… That doesn't mean I like it. I thought it would be a good idea to write it down instead of bottling it up and… Wait for that story. I don't have a lot but I get by, my parents hate me and my Dad is only out to hurt me. Always has been. They may as well disown me now; I won't be here much longer now anyways. I'm going as soon as I'm 18. Just two more years Maureen…

Right now I will just deal with the pressures of being a teenager in a judgemental world where everyone thinks you're either about to mug them or eat their children… I don't know but all adults seem to think I'm some weirdo who's trying to kidnap their babies. I'm an actress, not a paedophile. That reminds me, I got stuck on the subway from school. The train stopped because the train in front was still at the station (New York huh?) and so I was just stood there with my school bag – which weighed a ton – waiting for the train to start again. As I was stood there a guy came up behind me and asked if I knew what this stop was, so I told him and he kept staring at me. I stood facing the other way trying to ensure that lots of other people were between the man and I on the packed subway.

Once the train got to the station, another lady got up to get off the train so I took her seat as no one else was. The woman next to me had a little girl with her, who sat on the seat the other side of her to me quietly. She seemed quite content really. But then as soon as I got up to move to the side of this little girl because; first of all, the creepy man kept edging closer, and second of all there was a OAP who could get to that seat easier, I got a very dirty look from this woman! I wasn't moving in on her daughter! I was getting out of the way. Anyway, pointless story over, he never did follow me home; he stayed on the train after I got off. I'm now sat at home, writing in this old book I've had for years and never done anything with. So I'll get back ASAP.

Bye, Maur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

January 7th

Dear Diary,

Whether I like it or not it's Tuesday. I hate Tuesdays. The more popular girls than myself always end up raiding April and me while we eat our lunch. They have the opportunity to do this because cheerleading is NOT on, on Tuesday lunchtime. Which sucks for us.

I've been a best friend with April since I was 5 years old. We've stayed in the same schools, all the same classes and have even shared a bed on many occasions. We are forever in trouble together for singing to loud or dancing and making a racket over the people living under my apartment, so we have taken to dancing at her place, which is on the ground floor, and therefore there is no one below us to be grumpy. Her parents are also so much nicer than mine. Well they're not actually her parents. They're foster parents, but she likes them so it's all right, well its not too bad.

Her parents died when she was 9. I remember it like it was yesterday. She didn't come into school for a week, and then she wouldn't talk to me for just short of a month. That's the only time we've ever fallen out. But I suppose we didn't fall out, she was just mourning. I wish she didn't ignore me but I realise she needed space. It was a car accident. They were pushed off the road and went into a building just off one of the noisy boulevards down near Broadway.

That's when I got to see Broadway. My parents took me down for the funeral. 2 days after the funeral my parents decided to try and cheer April up a little by taking us to see a Broadway show. I can't remember what it was, I was too little and I was more worried about April. But I remember loving it. I went home crying to be on the stage. Obviously, I got no sympathy from my parents. They've always liked April better. But then again, who wouldn't? April's pretty, funny, clever, talented and everything else you would want a daughter to me. I'm wrong. Wrong to them anyway. Actually, April is perfect at everything.

I found out, as I got older that April was actually very effected by her parents death. She used to cry at night and I never understood why for a long time, not until I was 12 and she explained to me what it felt like. Then I helped her and her foster parents helped her and now she's okay. But I wish I could take my own advice. Um okay that's enough for tonight…

Maureen


End file.
